I Hate U but I Love U My little brother!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Aku membencinya ... aku membenci adikku sendiri yang bernama Uchiha Naruto! karena dia telah membunuh Ibu! Maafkan aku yang melanggar semua janjiku, bu ... tapi ... kenapa aku mempunyai perasaan yang begitu aneh ketika dia mulai beranjak dewasa? kenapa dia selalu membuat ku khawatir? kenapa jantung ku berdetak keras saat dia tersenyum padaku? /YAOI! BL! INCEST*?*/ RnR Minna!


Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Princess man! By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: T

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

Apa yang kau rasakan saat memasuki Rumah sakit? Mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat hidung? Yeah ... Itulah yang kurasakan.

Saat aku memasuki gedung serba bercat putih ini bau obat-obatan menyapa indra penciumku. Tapi, aku tak terlalu peduli.

Aku terus berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini bersama kakak ku Itachi -tak menghiraukan teguran suster-suster yang menegur.

Ada yang lebih penting ketimbang melayani omelan sang suster. Karena ... Ibuku akan melahirkan. Dan aku, Uchiha Sasuke akan mempunyai adik!

Hei, siapa yang tidak bahagia mendengar adiknya akan tiba di dunia? Pasti, seorang calon kakak akan menampakkan wajah bahagia.

Sampai-sampai aku yang masih disekolah dasar, aku harus meninggalkan tas ku dan tanpa pamit kepada guru ketika kakak ku datang dan memberitahuku tentang kelahiran adikku. Bisa saja aku tetap disekolah tapi, aku ingin melihat adikku sekarang.

"Sasuke, itu paman obito!" Lamunan ku terbuyar ketika kakak ku berseru sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu. Ya, Itu paman ku yang bernama Uchiha Obito. Dia adalah kakak dari Ibuku yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa yang berada diruang tunggu bukanlah ayahku? Ha-ah ... Ayah ku meninggal ketika kandungan Ibu berusia 6 bulan.

Sedih? tentu saja tidak. Aku masih mempunyai adik yang akan menggantikan ayah. Jadi, apa yang harus ku sedihkan?

"Sasuke," pamanku memanggilku dan langsung memeluk ku erat. Saat aku diperlakukan seperti itu, ada rasa cemas menghampiri ku.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu dan adikku?" Tanya ku tanpa membalas pelukannya. Paman Obito melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ku lekat-lekat. Aku sempat terhenyak ketika melihat kesedihan di mata onyx yang seperti diriku.

"Ibu mu ... Aku tidak tahu. Dia masih berjuang disana untuk melahirkan. Tapi, aku rasa Ibumu yang kuat itu akan baik-baik saja," kata paman sembari tersenyum kecil. Perasaan itu semakin kuat tat kala melihat senyumnya.

"Sasuke, Ibu dan adik kita pasti akan baik-baik saja. Mereka kuat," sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan menatap Itachi-nii yang tersenyum. Itachi-nii benar. Mereka kuat. Pasti mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Menurut Aniki, Wajah adikku mirip siapa?" Tanya ku. Aniki tampak berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan ku.

"Memangnya kau ingin adik mu mirip siapa?" Aniki balik bertanya tapi, tak masalah untukku. Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Aku ingin dia mirip dengan ... Ayah," ucap ku dengan malu-malu. Aku lihat Aniki tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala ku dengan pelan, "Aku juga berharap seperti itu," ucapnya.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara tangisan. Jantung ku terasa memompa darah ku lebih cepat. Itu ... Suara adikku. Adikku ...

Sudah lahir!

Tak terasa air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata ku lalu, mengalir di pipi ku. Inikah tangis bahagia?

"Sasuke, adik kita sudah datang." Ujar kakakku sembari tersenyum lembut. Dia membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Aniki ... Aku bisa merasakan dia juga menangis seperti diriku.

Aku juga melihat paman Obito sedang tersenyum disana.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh kearah pintu besi yang telah menampilkan seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan berpakaian jas putih layaknya dokter. Dia Bibi Rin. Kakak ipar ibuku.

Aniki melepaskan pelukannya dan menghampiri bibi Rin, "Bibi, bagaimana dengan ibuku dan adikku?" Tanya Aniki.

Bibi Rin tersenyum. Sepertinya hari ini di penuhi dengan senyum. Adikku pasti juga tersenyum.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun. Ah! Sasuke," Bibi Rin tampak berjalan menghampiriku lalu, memelukku dan membelai surai raven ku.

"Selamat ... Kau telah menjadi kakak yang sah." Ucap Bibi Rin membuat wajah ku sedikit panas.

"Bolehkah aku menemui Ibuku?" Tanya ku. Bibi Rin tampak mengangguk, "tentu, Ibu mu sudah menunggu mu disana."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, aku langsung berlari dan membuka pintu besi itu dan masuk.

Saat aku masuk, samar-samar aku mencium bau darah. Tapi aku tak hiraukan dan terus mencari keberadaan Ibuku.

Mata onyx ku tampak terpaku pada sebuah ranjang yang berisikan seorang wanita dengan wajah yang pucat sedang mendekap segumpalan kain bewarna biru cerah dengan motif beruang. Disana juga terdapat suster-suster yang sedang membersihkan sebuah ranjang yang sepertinya tempat ibu bersalin.

"Ibu," panggil ku menghampiri wanita yang sangat aku cintai itu. Dia tampak mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum bak seperti malaikat.

"Sasuke," Dia mengelus surai raven ku dengan lembut lalu, mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku ketika aku melihat wajah Ibuku yang tampak pucat seperti kertas dan kelelahan. Dia mengangguk kecil dan masih mengelus surai raven ku dengan sebelah tangannya.

Mata ku melirik pada gumpalan kain yang ada di dekapan Ibuku. Apakah itu adikku?

"Ini adik mu, Sasuke." Ujarnya membuat ku tersentak dari lamunan ku. Aku menatap lekat-lekat adikku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup tudung kain itu.

"Apakah kau bahagia?" Aku menatap Ibuku yang tampak menatap ku dengan lekat-lekat, "Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia," jawab ku membuat Ibuku semakin tersenyum.

"Baguslah, Apakah kau menyayangi adik mu?" Kenapa Ibu terus bertanya? Perasaan tidak enak kembali merayapiku.

"Ya, Aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi diriku sendiri," walaupun bingung, aku tetap akan menjawab.

"Apakah Ibu boleh membuat mu berjanji?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Untuk apa dia meminta ku berjanji?

Aku menganggukan kepalaku singkat. Ibuku tampak mengalihkan perhatian pada ku dan beralih kepada adikku yang sampai sekarang aku belum melihat wajahnya. Jari-jari lentiknya tampak membelai sesuatu.

"Berjanjilah kepada Ibu, kau menerima apa adanya kondisi adikmu.

Berjanjilah, kau tidak membencinya.

Berjanjilah untuk terus menyayanginya.

Berjanjilah, kau akan menjaganya.

Berjanjilah, kau harus membuat adik mu ke jalan yang benar kelak nanti.

Berjanjilah, kau harus melindunginya dengan kekuatan yang kau punya.

Apakah kau bisa menjanjikan itu semua?" Ibu ... Kenapa? Kenapa aku mempunyai rasa takut yang luar biasa saat kau memintaku untuk itu semua?

"A-aku berjanji," jawab ku dengan suara serak. Tenggorokan ku terasa tercekat.

Dia kembali tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Senyumnya itu ... Membuat ketakutan ku semakin besar.

"Kau mau melihat adik mu?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil. Dia tampak menggeser dan menaruh gumpalan kain itu disampingnya dengan hati-hati.

'Deg!

Jantung ku berdetak keras tat kala melihat rupa adikku. Dia ... Berbeda. Dia sangat berbeda dari yang aku bayangkan.

Aku meneguk ludah ku dengan susah ketika melihat dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang sangat cerah seperti kelopak bunga matahari. Kenapa begitu rambutnya berbeda denganku yang berwarna hitam?

Kulitnya berwarna coklat caramel. Dia tidak seperti ku mempunyai kulit putih porselen.

Wajahnya ... Ku akui dia mirip dengan Ibu tetapi, ada tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya yang chubby itu.

Aku ... Aku ragu dia adalah adikku.

"Mungkin, kau merasa dia bukan adikmu. Tetapi, dia memang adik mu, Sasuke." Aku terhenyak mendengar penuturan Ibuku. Dia ... Benar-benar adikku?

"Tapi ... Kenapa dia berbeda?" Tanya ku dengan pelan. Aku menatap Ibuku yang tampak terdiam sambil menatap adikku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Senyum kembali ia munculkan.

"Dia adalah anugerah yang diberikan Kami-sama kepada keluarga Uchiha, sayang. Maka dia berbeda dari Uchiha lainnya. Apakah kau tak menyukainya?" Tanyanya menatap ku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tidak, aku menyukainya. Lagi pula, Aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk menerima apa adanya kondisi adikku.

"Jika dia memang anugerah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama, maka aku akan menganggap nya adik spesial ku," ucap ku sembari tersenyum tulus pada adikku yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Wah ... wah ... Jadi ini adikku ya? Imut seperti kau, Sasuke." Sebuah suara yang aku kenal membuat ku terkejut. Aku menatap Itachi-nii dan Bibi Rin bersama paman Obito yang sudah ada disampingku. Kapan mereka ada disini?

Dan Itachi-nii, kenapa dia tidak terkejut saat melihat adik barunya? Dia tampak biasa-biasa saja. Apakah dia sudah mengetahuinya?

"Ibu, kau sudah memberinya nama?" Ah! Benar. Sedari tadi aku belum menanyakan namanya.

"Namanya ... Naruto, Uchiha Naruto. Aku merasa dia sangat cocok dengan nama itu," Ibu tidak salah? Bukan kah itu nama makanan yang selalu ada di ramen?

"Naruto? Nama yang bagus dan lucu. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Aniki. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut setuju dengan pemberian nama itu. Tidak aneh juga memang.

Aku menatap Ibu yang tampak berbicara dengan paman Obito dan bibi Rin. Aku menatap wajahnya kembali dengan lekat-lekat. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu, kini terlihat sangat pucat. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipisnya. apakah Ibu baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak tahu tapi- Uhuk! Uhuk!" Saat ditengah pembicaraan Ibu terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Ibu menutup mulutnya. Aku melihat cairan merah pekat keluar dari sela-sela jarinya membuat mata ku terbelalak.

"I-ibu!" Teriak ku. Bibi Rin dan paman Obito tampak panik. Aniki pun juga tampak terkejut.

"Mikoto?! Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Paman Obito dengan panik sembari menghampiri Ibu yang terus terbatuk-batuk.

Bibi Rin tampak mengambil Naruto kedalam dekapannya, "Ini gawat! Suster! Periksa Mikoto! Aku harus membawa Naruto keluar dari sini dan Itachi! Bawalah adik mu keluar!" Perintah Bibi Rin dengan lantang.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Itachi! Cepat!" Aniki mengangguk, "Ayo, kita keluar." Aniki menggenggam tangan ku dan langsung menarikku keluar dari sini.

Sebelum aku menghilang di balik pintu, Mata onyx ku melihat Ibu ambruk dengan darah terus keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

Satu jam aku menunggu diruang tunggu bersama Aniki. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk dibangku sambil memeluk lutut ku.

Paman dan Bibi belum juga keluar dari ruangan itu. Adikku pun sepertinya berada di sebuah tempat.

Dan, Aniki tampak termenung disamping ku dengan wajah gelisah. Aku tahu, rasa khawatir yang luar biasa menyelimuti dirinya. Aku sendiri pun juga merasakan itu.

Aku benar-benar takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Ibuku. Bagi ku ini terlalu cepat. Sangat cepat peristiwa itu terjadi.

Aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Otak ku serasa beku. Tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tak bisa mencerna dengan baik.

"Sasuke ..." Sebuah tangan merangkul pundakku. Aku menatap Nii-san yang tidak menatap ku melainkan menatap ke lantai dengan pandangan sayu. Rangkulan di pundakku semakin mengerat.

"Ibu ... Pasti baik-baik saja," ujarnya. Ada segurat senyum tipis disana. Senyum yang lebih bisa di bilang senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Aniki tahu bukan?" Tanya ku sambil menatap Aniki dalam-dalam. Dia menoleh kearah ku dan juga menatap ku dengan tatapan sedih. Dia mengelus surai belakangku dan membawa kepalaku ke pundaknya. Sebelah tangannya melingkari tubuhku, mendekapku erat.

"A-aniki ... Kau tahu bukan?" Tanya ku sekali lagi. Dia tak menjawab. Apakah dia juga tidak tahu? Atau dia tahu?, batin ku bertanya-tanya.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu terbuka membuat ku dan Aniki mendongak. Aku merasa hawa kesuraman menyerebak keluar ketika pintu itu terbuka. Di sana terlihat Bibi tampak sedang menundukan kepalanya membuat ku tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Bibi! Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?!" Tanya Aniki sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada ku dan berjalan kearah bibi Rin. Aku juga mengikuti Aniki.

"Bibi?! Bagaimana keadaan ibu?!" Tanya Aniki lagi sembari memegang bibi Rin yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

Hening ...

Bibi Rin tak mengeluarkan suara. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya membuat firasat buruk menghampiri diriku dan Aniki.

"Bibi?" Panggil Aniki dengan kebingungan. Aniki tampak terkejut ketika merasakan tubuh bibi Rin bergetar. Sayup-sayup suara isakan mulai terdengar di telingaku. Mata onyx ku pun terpaku melihat cairan kristal jatuh kelantai.

'Brak!

Aku langsung membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan masuk kedalam untuk menemukan jawaban yang sedari tadi aku tak dapatkan jawaban. Aku harus mencari jawabannya sendiri dengan melihat kondisi Ibuku!

'Deg!

Mata ku terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di ruangan ini. Aku menatap tak percaya apa yang kulihat. Ti-tidak ... Tidak mungkin!

"IBU! TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

Aku hanya bisa menatap sayu kearah gundukan tanah yang berisikan sebuah foto seorang wanita sedang tersenyum lembut.

Entahlah ... Air mata ku sudah tak bisa keluar lagi setelah kemarin terkuras menangisi meninggalnya Ibuku.

Ya, Ibuku meninggal. Dia telah pergi meninggalkan ku, Aniki, dan adikku selamanya kemarin. ia meninggal kan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan pada kami sekaligus.

Aku kecewa ... Kecewa pada mu bu ... Tak tahu kah engkau bahwa aku masih membutuhkan kasih sayang mu? Senyummu? Dan nasihat mu?.

Ibu ... Sungguh ... Aku ingin marah padamu. Kau tega meninggalkan kami begitu dengan cepat. Terutama Naruto. Dia sama sekali belum merasakan kasih sayangnya seorang Ibu.

Ibu ... Walaupun aku kecewa dan marah padamu karena kau telah meninggalkan kami tapi, aku masih menyayangimu dan mencintai mu. Berbahagialah disana dengan ayah. Biarkan kami yang akan mengurus Naruto.

Dan ... Janjiku, akan ku laksanakan di detik ini juga. Aku berjanji pada mu, bu ...

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu jika, akibatnya akan fatal seperti ini," sebuah suara membuatku berhenti berjalan dan menatap pintu yang sedikit terbuka disampingku itu.

Karena penasaran aku pun mengintip dari celah pintu itu. Disana terlihat Bibi dan paman yang masih mengenakan pakaian hitam karena sehabis pulang dari pemakaman Ibuku. Dan disana juga terdapat adikku yang sedang digendong oleh paman Obito.

"Ini semua terjadi karena Mikoto sangat menginginkan anak sahabatnya lahir di rahimnya,"

A-anak sahabat? A-apa maksudnya?

"Tenanglah, Rin. Kau harus bisa mengerti kenapa Mikoto menginginkan anak ini lahir,"

"Ya, karena orang tua asli anak itu meninggal dan Mikoto ingin merawat anak itu walaupun itu sangat mengorbankan nyawanya."

"Tidak, Rin. Anak ini juga anak Mikoto. Dia juga darah daging Mikoto! Dan, kau salah! Mikoto memang ingin merawat anak ini bukan karena sahabatnya meninggal. Dia ingin merawat anak ini sebagai anaknya bukan karena merasa kasihan anak yang dikandungnya tidak punya orang tua!"

'Brak!

"APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD?!" Teriakku setelah membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Bibi Rin dan Paman tampak terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke?!"

"Apa maksud kalian dengan orang tua Naruto?!" Tanya ku dengan menatap tajam paman dan Bibi. Meminta penjelasan tentang pembicaraan mereka yang membuatku marah.

"Ti-tidak, Sa-sasuke-"

"Jelaskan!" Bentakku yang sudah muak dengan elakan bibi Rin. Sepertinya bentakkan ku membuat Naruto terbangun dan menangis keras namun, tak ku hiraukan.

"Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu." Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat Aniki berdiri dibelakang ku dengan wajah datar.

"Apa maksud Bibi dan Paman, Aniki?" Tanya ku dengan dingin dan menatapnya dengan penuh minta penjelasan darinya. Dia tampak menghela napas dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Akan ku jelaskan semuanya padamu. Tapi, tidak disini." Ucap Aniki sembari menuntun ku pergi dari sini. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar dari belakang tanpa protes.

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerpa wajah kami dan membelai surai hitam ku dan Aniki dengan lembut. Suara gesekan daun tampak menemani kami yang sedari tadi diam di taman.

Entahlah, kenapa Aniki mengajakku ketaman yang berada di halaman depan rumahku.

Kami duduk di kursi panjang. Menikmati belaian angin yang terus berhembus. Tapi, aku kesini untuk meminta penjelasan padanya bukan untuk berdiam diri.

"Jelaskan padaku," ujar ku dengan nada dingin tak peduli dia adalah kakak ku.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu," sahutnya. Ku lihat dia tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu, menghempaskannya, "Mungkin umur mu masih berusia 6 tahun tapi, kurasa kau sudah cukup mengerti."

"Sebenarnya, Naruto bukanlah anak yang dihasilkan oleh Ibu dan ayah." Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Yeah, Ibu dan Ayah pada saat itu mempunyai sahabat. Sahabat mereka yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan. Karena Ibu sangat menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri dengan senang hati, Ibu meminjamkan rahimnya kepada mereka dengan cara bayi tabung.

Tetapi, saat itu ... Mereka berdua meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan kematian mereka bersamaan dengan kematian ayah," Sesaat aku merasa nafas ku berhenti mendengar cerita Aniki. Ja-jadi ...

"Jadi, Naruto bukanlah anak kandung ayah. Bisa dibilang dia hanya anak kandung Ibu. dan dia bukan adik kandung kita," aku tertohok mendengar pernyataan Aniki. Adikku ... Dia bukan adikku?

"Tapi menurut ku, Naruto adalah adik kandung ku. Bagaimana pun darah ku, darah mu itu juga sama dengan darah Naruto. Darah kita juga menyatu dengan darah Ibu. Jadi, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah adik kandungku, " Lanjutnya membuat ku perlahan mulai paham.

"Lalu, kematian Ibu ..."

"Kematian ibu ..." Aniki tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tatapannya menjadi sendu, "Itu dikarenakan dia terus memaksa ingin tetap melahirkan Naruto. Walaupun, bibi Rin sudah bilang harus menggugurkannya karena rahim Ibu tak bisa menampung Naruto lebih lama,"

Ja-jadi ... Penyebab kematian Ibu adalah Naruto? Dan mereka semua merahasiakan itu semua dariku?

"A-aku tidak percaya ini ... Aaargh! Aku benci kalian! Aku benci kau! DAN AKU BENCI NARUTO!" Teriakku sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan Aniki yang berteriak memanggil namaku.

Tidak ... Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Naruto ... Dia ... Membuat Ibu mati!

A-aku ... AKU BENCI NARUTO!

* * *

**TBC**

Holaaaaa Minna! Saya kembali dengan fic baru! XD#dijitak

Maaf ... Aku belum bisa meneruskan cerita-cerita ku yang entah samapai mana berujungnya. Hehehe ...

Tenang kali ini Ari bikin cerita ini hanya sampe 3 chap kok!

Dan sepertinya maksain sekali Sasuke buat benci Naruto -_-

Dan tentang Naruto tidak jelas disini TuT

Yosh! Jika ada yang sulit dimengerti tanyakan pada saya yo!

Oh ye, menurut kalian Incest or No? Aku sih pengennya incest xD

Tolong ya...

Happy SasuNaru Dayyyy... *woy! telat!

hehehe gpp yak, abis dari kemarin gak sempet ngucapin xP

**Mind RnR Minna-san!**


End file.
